


"Harry? Claim Me."

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Eggsy, First Time, Fluff, Rimming, Top!Harry, Virgin!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Hartwin smut. Virgin!Eggsy, gentle, loving, & dirty Harry. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Harry? Claim Me."

Eggsy gasped into Harry’s mouth, arms awkwardly hanging at his sides. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself- his head was spinning at the passion in which Harry kissed him, cock already embarrassingly hard in his jeans.  
Eggsy hadn’t expected his night to go this way- after leaving HQ after the train test, Harry had taken Eggsy for dinner. After a few martinis and flirty conversation, they had somehow ended up at Harry’s home, barely making it in the front door before Harry was pressing Eggsy against the wall and snogging him like his life depended on it.  
Harry hummed thoughtfully, pulling back half an inch, thumb stroking lovingly over Eggsy’s hip.  
“Would you like to move this to my bedroom?” he asked, catching Eggsy’s eyes in an intense gaze that was far different from Harry’s usual playful expression.  
Eggsy nodded before freezing, face heating up.  
“Uh, ‘Arry, it’s just…I’ve never…I mean, I want to, yeah? I just…I’m uh…you know.”  
Harry smiled gently, reaching up to stroke Eggsy’s cheek.  
“It’s quite alright, Eggsy. No need to work yourself up. You trust me, yes?”  
Eggsy confirmed with a quick nod. “’Course. With my life.”  
“Then if you want this with me, I’d be honored to be your first.”  
Eggsy took a deep, shaky breathe before smiling.  
“Yes, ‘Arry. Take me to your room.”  
Harry leaned forward for one more kiss, more gentle and intimate with their last.  
“If you’re absolutely sure?” Harry asked, extending his hand forward. Eggsy nodded, taking the older man’s hand in his own.  
“Never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
\--  
Harry’s bedroom was far different than Eggsy had pictured. The walls were light blue in color, with white trim. The floors were dark hardwood and the large windows were covered with white, gauzy curtains. His bed was large- king sized, Eggsy guessed- and covered in cream silk sheets and multiple decorative throw pillows.  
“I’m going to wash up,” Harry murmured into Eggsy’s hair after pulling the younger man in for a kiss. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in a moment.”  
Eggsy watched as Harry walked to the washroom before turning back to face the bed. The room suddenly seemed too quiet, the silence deafening. Nerves were building in Eggsy’s stomach. Did Harry expect him to be naked when he got back? Did Harry want this to be a one off? What if Eggsy was no good?  
Eggsy was so consumed in his own thoughts that he hadn’t realized Harry was back until hands were sliding around his waist and a chin was resting on his shoulder.  
“I could practically hear you thinking in the bathroom,” the older man said quietly, turning Eggsy in his arms. “If you aren’t ready, I’m not going to push you. But, Eggsy, I do want you to know that this isn’t some random hookup for me. I care about you a great deal, darling. I’d like to be yours, if you’ll have me.”  
The tension visibly drained from Eggsy’s body and he sprung forward, kissing Harry hard.  
“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, “ Eggsy mumbled against Harry’s lips. “Of course I want you to be mine, you wanker.”  
Grinning, Harry walked them backwards until the back of Eggsy’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sank backwards, stretching out on Harry’s bed. Harry followed, gently lying over the younger man, lips chasing Eggsy’s.  
“You’ll have to forgive me,” Harry whispered, playfully nipping at the skin of Eggsy’s neck. “If I knew this would happened, I would have lit candles and laid out rose petals.”  
Eggsy snorted on a laugh that quickly turned into a groan as Harry’s mouth found the spot behind his ear.  
“Don’t need all that shit,” Eggsy responded, breathless already. “’S already special enough with it bein’ here with you.”  
Harry pulled back, smiling. “Do you mind,” he pondered aloud, fingers sliding under the hem of Eggsy’s shirt. “If we get rid of these layers between us?”  
Eggsy shook his head, mouth going dry as he sat up and began to assist Harry in disrobing. His hands shook with nerves as he unbuttoned Harry’s dress shirt, exposing the mans naked chest.  
“Fuck me,” Eggsy murmured, stroking one hand over the firmness of Harry’s pecs. For being nearly twice his age, Harry was right fit; all lean, hard muscle.  
“That’s the plan,” Harry replied, smirking in amusement. Motioning for Eggsy to lift his hips, Harry tugged down the man’s pants, leaving him only in his underwear. Harry moaned happily, leaning down to kiss Eggsy’s collarbone.  
“God, you are so stunning,” he murmured, “I can’t believe you’re mine. How did I get so lucky?”  
Eggsy flushed at the praise, reaching up to tug the equally unclothed man down into a kiss. It was slow at first but soon, patience gave way to their unbridled need. Eggsy’s hands clawed at Harry’s back, tugged at his hair, as Harry nipped, sucked and licked his way down Eggsy’s body.  
The older man paused when he reached the waistband of Eggsy’s shorts, quirking an eyebrow in question. When Eggsy nodded his consent, Harry slowly pulled down his lover’s underwear, exposing Eggsy’s cock. It laid firmly against his stomach, swollen and leaking. With a groan, Harry leaned down and began to mouth at Eggsy’s inner thigh, nose brushing the base of Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy gasped, hips twitching as Harry’s tongue ran up the length of his cock, circling the head wetly.  
“Fuck, ‘Arry!”  
Harry hummed. “Knew you’d taste good; my delicious boy. Can’t get enough of you. I wonder how you’d taste other places.”  
With sure but slow movements, Harry began to part Eggsy’s legs, pushing them up and apart to expose the most intimate parts of him. Eggsy knew enough to anticipate what Harry was planning to do; however, he didn’t expect Harry to just look. The younger man squirmed, blushing in embarrassment.  
“Well don’t just look at it,” he murmured, tossing one arm over his face. Harry smiled, trailing one finger around the rim of Eggsy’s hole.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, my love. I’m sorry for staring. You’re just so exquisite.”  
Harry leaned in and licked a stripe from Eggsy’s hole up to the tip of his erection.  
“Fucking beautiful, my boy,” he whispered before really going to work, licking Eggsy open with experience and enthusiasm.  
“Let me hear you, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, pressing the tip of his finger into Eggsy.  
Eggsy, not even realizing he’d been holding back, let out a loud cry, cock throbbing against his stomach as Harry probed his prostate and continued to lick around his rim. Eggsy had never experienced such raw pleasure before in his life- it was almost too much.  
“’Arry, fuckin’ hell. ‘Arry stop! I can’t…I…It’s too much! I want you inside me.”  
Harry groaned and gave Eggsy’s hole one last lick before sliding up the bed so he was face to face with his younger lover, two fingers still inside him.  
“Soon, my dear,” Harry whispered, nuzzling Eggsy’s neck. “Need to stretch you a bit more. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Reaching over to the bedside table, Harry found his bottle of lube. He pulled his fingers out of Eggsy’s hole, causing the younger man to whimper in protest, pouting petulantly.  
“Patience, you little tart,” Harry said playfully, coating three of his fingers with lube. “I’ll need some help if I’m going to get you stretched enough for my cock.”  
Eggsy moaned as Harry pushed his fingers back in- three of them this time- and began to scissor them apart, stretching Eggsy open. It was slightly uncomfortable but nothing that he couldn’t handle. He was too focused on Harry mouthing at his nipples and the idea of getting Harry’s cock inside him to care much anyway.  
“Please, Harry,” he whimpered, voice broken as he fucked himself down onto the fingers inside of him, all shyness gone as his pure need took over. “Fuck me. Take me. Want you to be my first, wanna be yours.”  
That seemed to finally break Harry’s resolve and he nodded, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube, this time coating his own cock. Eggsy couldn’t resist reaching up to help spread the fluid, stroking Harry with firm, but slightly shy, strokes.  
Harry’s cock was beautiful, thick and just the right length, uncut with a lovely plump head. It curved upwards from a neatly trimmed patch of dark brown hair.  
Harry groaned as Eggsy ran his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-come gathering there. Eggsy looked up at Harry, grinning. The older man’s face was flushed, eyes wide and jaw slack. Eggsy loved knowing he could cause Harry to lose control like that.  
The older man grabbed Eggsy’s wrist suddenly and shook his head, grinning.  
“You need to stop or this will be over before it starts.”  
Eggsy nodded and smiled, leaning back onto the bed. Harry seemed to take the hint and followed, settling between Eggsy’s thighs.  
“Are you sure you’re ready my love? I really have no problems with waiting.”  
Eggsy shook his head, taking one of Harry’s hands in his own.  
“I’m ready Harry. Make me yours.”  
Harry smiled and kissed the younger man beneath him, lining the head of his cock up with Eggsy’s hole.  
“My darling boy. You were always mine.”  
Harry locked eyes with Eggsy’s as he began to push in, causing the younger man to gasp. Eggsy nodded when Harry froze, urging the older man on silently. When Harry finally bottomed out, Eggsy reached up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.  
“Oh god, ‘Arry, I feel so full. Oh god, I…I love you so fuckin’ much.”  
Harry shuddered, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s pulse point.  
“I love you, my dear. So, so much.”  
The two men stayed like that for a few moments, Harry buried deep inside Eggsy where no one else had ever been, clinging to one another. After what felt like an eternity, Eggsy whimpered, canting his hips up gently.  
“Harry?”  
“Yes, my sweet?”  
Eggsy grinned wickedly, shoving his hips up again.  
“Claim me.”  
Harry smirked, pulling back slightly and thrusting forward, causing Eggsy to moan, nails scraping down the older man’s back.  
“My pleasure.”


End file.
